


Love on Short Notice

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, But he really likes Sugawara, Iwaizumi hates his job, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Pining, Side oiaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Iwaizumi learned a few things, too.1) Sugawara was not nearly as sweet as he looked. He could and would end your life with a sharp smile and savage wit.2) Sugawara was an actual angel that could calm the angriest customer.3) Sugawara had a tattoo of a chibi Godzilla on his hip.4) Iwaizumi was head over heels for Sugawara.





	Love on Short Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oisugasuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/gifts).



> This is late because ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*I'm a piece of garbage*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> Happy Valentine's Day, Jin!

**Monday, January 7**

 

The new guy was pretty. That was the first thing that crossed Iwaizumi's mind that Monday morning when he stepped into the little coffee house to begin his work day. 

 

Silver hair, big brown eyes, delicate cheek bones. He was tall enough to look Iwaizumi in the eye, but slight enough to have Iwaizumi's shoulders dwarf him. Even the drab dirt brown of their uniform apron couldn't take away from the man's beauty. 

 

“Morning.” Iwaizumi called as he approached the counter. “You must be our new barista.”

 

“Hello, I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga. I look forward to working with you.” The silver haired man in front of Iwaizumi bowed quickly, a sweet smile gracing his gentle features. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Iwaizumi smiled back. “I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. You'll be following me around for the first few days to learn the ropes, so let me know if you have any questions.” 

 

Suga smirked, looked him up and down before he tightened his apron around his waist. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Iwaizumi knew right there and then Sugawara Koushi was going to be the death of him. 

  
  


**Monday, January 28**

 

Suga was a fast learner. It didn't take more than a day for him to figure out how to run the register and customize drink orders, and by week three he was making regulars’ orders by heart. 

 

Iwaizumi learned a few things, too.

 

1) Sugawara was not nearly as sweet as he looked. He could and would end your life with a sharp smile and savage wit. 

 

2) Sugawara was an actual angel that could calm the angriest customer.

 

3) Sugawara had a tattoo of a chibi Godzilla on his hip.

 

4) Iwaizumi was head over heels for Sugawara.

 

5) Iwaizumi should not have told his best friend about realization number 4. 

  
  


“He likes you too, you know.” Oikawa whispered conspiratorially as he leaned too far over the counter. 

 

“No, he doesn't.” Iwaizumi ignored him as much as he could. Which, to his credit, was going pretty well considering his best friend was all but draped over the register. 

 

“He totally does. Have you even seen the way he watches you?”

 

“He watches me because I'm supposed to be training him.” 

 

Oikawa heaved a dramatic sigh and straightened up. “Fine, but don't forget that I tried to help you.”

 

“Don't want your help.”

 

Iwaizumi had other things to worry about. Like cleaning the espresso machine and refilling the flavor syrup pumps. Important stuff.

 

More important than wondering if his pretty new trainee actually liked him. More important than daydreaming about getting him alone in the stock room and kissing him senseless. 

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sing-songed at him. “Iwa-chan should make me a frappuccino to make up for being mean.”

 

“Fuck off, I'm not giving you free shit.” 

 

Oikawa opened his mouth, probably to whine again, but a shadow and a voice over his back stopped him.

 

“It's alright, Iwaizumi. I'll pay for it.” 

 

“Keiji!” Oikawa spun around to pull his dark haired boyfriend into a hug while Iwaizumi just made a face.

 

“You spoil him.”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi laughed quietly. “I am aware.”

 

It wasn’t the worst thing, Iwaizumi guessed, to have your best friend be grossly in love. And, really, he liked Akaashi. He just didn’t like it when they somehow decided that his workplace was the best place to hang out. Especially when all he wanted to do was have time alone with Sugawara.

 

“If I make the damn drink, will you go sit down?” Iwaizumi grumbled, ignoring the way Oikawa’s face lit up at getting what he wanted.

 

“Yes.”

 

Two minutes and one large mint chocolate frappuccino with soy milk later, Iwaizumi was finally free of his best friend (and his annoying insights into Iwaizumi’s life). 

 

It left him with a moment to think. 

 

Which was completely ruined by Sugawara walking in for his shift, looking disheveled and flushed.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I’ll be right out!” He grinned sheepishly.

 

“Uh, yeah, not a problem.” Was Suga even late for his shift? Iwaizumi didn’t know, or even really care. He was much more concerned about the messy state of Suga’s hair, and the way he turned so red. 

 

Was Sugawara seeing someone?

 

Of course Suga isn’t single, Iwaizumi mentally kicked himself, no one like that would be on the market for very long. 

 

He was still thinking about it when Suga came back out, dressed in his uniform and looking much more presentable than when he came in.

 

“Okay, I’m ready, what’s first on the agenda?” 

 

Iwaizumi very pointedly did not look at Suga’s messy hair.

 

“We’re actually pretty slow at this time of day, so I’ve just been doing a lot of restocking and cleaning.”  _ Thrilling, Hajime. _ Iwaizumi scolded himself.  _ Way to keep him engaged.  _

 

“Anything I can help with?” Sugawara asked. He took a step closer, and  _ oh god he smells like lavender.  _

 

“Something you can help with?” Iwaizumi muttered back.  _ I can think of one very big thing you could help me with- No. Pull yourself together, Hajime.  _ “Ah, I think I have time to show you how to do the maintenance cleaning on the espresso machine.”

 

“Sure.” Suga gave him one of those bright, world ending smiles. “Let’s do it.”

  
  


It's not until they're closing up that night (and Iwaizumi had been there all god damn day) that they actually got a moment to talk about something other than work. Kinda.

 

“Thank fuck that's over.” Iwaizumi said after he counted out the register drawer. He stretched his arms over his head with a groan and Suga laughed from where he was clearing the last table.

 

“What? You didn't have the time of your life today?”

 

“No, not all of us show up looking like we just got our minds blown.” 

 

Sugawara, at least, had the decency to blush. “Look, I’m sorry I was late, okay? But it’s really not what you think.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I take early morning classes at Tokyo U, and I fell asleep on the train here. I missed my stop and ended up having to run back six blocks.”

 

Suga crumpled the rag he was using to clean the table, looking rather embarrassed about it, and Iwaizumi had to laugh. More at himself than Suga. 

 

“Maybe you’re not the lady killer I thought you were, then.” 

 

“Me?” Sugawara laughed, too. It was bright and deep and everything Iwaizumi ever wanted to hear. “The ladies may want this, but I don’t really want the ladies.”

 

“Ah,” Iwaizumi heard the waver in the last sentence, saw the way Suga’s eyes darted to him in an all too familiar fashion. He took it for what it was, and doesn’t press for more. “Me too.”

 

Sugawara left it at that, switching the topic to the next day.

 

“Do you work tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here noon to close.”

 

“Eventually I’ll remember your schedule.” Suga threw the rag over his arm and started collecting trash. “Give me like a year.”

 

“I would rather eat every cup sleeve on this shelf than have to work here for another year.”

 

“Really?” Sugawara dumped the discarded foam cups and napkins into the trash. “I didn't know you didn’t like it here.”

 

“Give it 2 years, you'll hate it too.”

 

“Is that how long you’ve been here?” 

 

“Give or take a few months, but who’s counting?” The register made a  _ drrr _ sound as Iwaizumi shut down the Point of Sale software. “It’s not like I plan on sticking around too much longer.”

 

“What?” Suga whipped around the counter dramatically. “You can't leave me all alone!”

 

“Don't get yourself in a twist. I need a new job before I quit this one.”

 

They shut down lights in silence for a few minutes before Sugawara spoke again.

 

“I know this job isn't always fun, and the manager is a dick-”

 

“The worst.”

 

“-but I would really miss you if you left.” And, oh, did that tug at Iwaizumi's heartstrings. 

 

“You would forget about me soon enough.” 

 

Sugawara slammed his hand on the counter, mouth set into a frown. “Don't be stupid. We're friends now, so of course I wouldn't just forget you if you got another job.”

 

“Friends?” The words sat heavy in Iwaizumi’s mouth, but it doesn’t taste as bitter as he was expecting. He could be fine with friends.

  
  


**Sunday, February  3**

 

Iwaizumi was absolutely not fine with being friends. Friends were great and all- Iwaizumi had plenty to attest to how great they were- but that’s not what he wanted to be with Suga. 

 

“You could just, like,  _ say something _ .” Oikawa said over his Extraterrestrial Weekly. He had his feet on the pillow, head in Akaashi’s lap while his boyfriend played on his phone. Iwaizumi had given up on trying to get his friend to just  _ shut up _ about Sugawara.

 

“Like what?” Iwaizumi tipped back in Oikawa’s plushy computer chair, toying with the idea of just tilting himself until he fell over just so he could end this conversation. “It’s against the management policy to date coworkers anyway.”

 

“Then quit your job.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll get right on that.” Iwaizumi drawled. Oikawa threw him a dirty look.

 

“Why not? You hate your job anyway.”

 

“You know, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi spoke up, not even looking away from his screen. “There is an open position for a manager at my store.”

 

His store, as Akaashi so fondly called it, was a chain video game store called GamePlace. Akaashi had been an assistant manager there for three years, and it wasn’t the first time he had tried to get Iwaizumi to come work with him. But it is the first time the word ‘manager’ has come up.

 

“Manager?” Iwaizumi perked up a bit, then deflated. “Wait, why don’t you just take it? It’s the next step for you.”

 

Akaashi shrugged, careful not to dislodge his boyfriend. “Because I don’t want it. I like being the assistant manager.”

 

“Keiji likes turning the real problems over to others.” Oikawa supplied helpfully.

 

“Tooru…” Akaashi scolded, but the brunett in his lap just laughed.

 

“If you don’t want it,” Iwaizumi said slowly, “I’ll apply for it.”

 

Akaashi smiled, “Don’t worry about the application. I’ll get you an interview.”

  
  


**Friday, February 8**

 

The process itself was simple. Akaashi set up an interview, and Iwaizumi showed up for it. And, if the job offer he got halfway through meant anything, Iwaizumi thought it went pretty well. For a good two hours, he was floating on air. He could quit his shit barista job. He could finally be something other than a bottom of the food chain employee.

 

He was going to quit his job.

 

He wasn’t going to work at the coffee shop any more.

 

He wasn’t going to see Sugawara anymore.

 

Walking into work that night was harder than it should have been. Iwaizumi was usually delighted to see Suga smiling at him. But usually he wasn’t thinking about how he wouldn’t be seeing that smile everyday. He watched Suga's smile dip and fade as he came closer to the counter, the silver haired man immediately turning concerned.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Fine.” He said quickly. There were enough customers around that Sugawara didn’t ask again for the rest of the shift. 

 

For them, it just always seemed to come down to the two of them closing the shop together. After the last straggler went through the doors, Suga was on him again.

 

“What’s up with you? You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

 

“No, I haven’t.”  _ Smooth, Hajime. _

 

“You have.” Suga put his hands on his hips, cocked his jaw just so, to give the illusion that he was peering down his nose at Iwaizumi. “Tell me why.”

 

“It’s really nothing.”

 

“Iwaizumi.”  _ God, it’s unfair when he does that. _

 

“I had an interview today, okay?” 

 

Iwaizumi watched as Suga’s face flickered through one emotion after the other. Surprise. Relief. Concern. Sadness. He finally settled on a strained smile.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Iwaizumi just nodded, not really sure what else to do. 

  
  


**Saturday, February 9**

 

He gave his two week notice to the manager the next day, and the old man bitched at him for a solid four minutes before telling Iwaizumi to just get back to work. 

 

“He’s a delight, as usual.” Sugawara quipped the moment the manager was out of ear shot.

 

“Sorry you had to see that.” Iwaizumi made a face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. His coworker brushed it off.

 

“So, two weeks, huh? I guess I have to enjoy your company here while I can, right?”

 

Iwaizumi tapped at his hip pocket. His nerves could really use a cigarette right now. He replied without looking at Suga.

 

“I guess so.”

  
  


**Tuesday, February 12**

 

The first few days after that were unusually stressful. His manager was giving him more tasks to complete by the end of the night and it was annoying. But by the third day, Iwaizumi was starting to feel like it was personal.

 

_ “Go through all the bagged grounds and arrange them by caffeine content. I want that display looking like a college kid’s wet dream by the time I get here tomorrow morning.” _

 

“A college kid’s wet dream.” Iwaizumi scoffed as he tossed the bags around harder than really necessary. “That guy wouldn’t know a wet dream if it hit him in the balls.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Sugawara hummed from beside him. 

 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply. “Sorry to keep you here so late with me. I wouldn’t have asked if I thought I could do it on my own by morning.”

 

“And I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to help. We’re friends, this is what friends do.”

 

There was that word again.  _ Friends. _ Iwaizumi quirked a smile and tossed another bag of arabica blend into the pile. 

 

“I’m sure I’m keeping you from someone, though.” It’s obvious and awkward bait, but Sugawara only smiled again.

 

“No, just my cat.”

 

“Sorry to your cat then.”

 

“She would understand. Anything for a cute guy, after all.” Iwaizumi could feel the flush in his own cheeks, but it didn’t stop his grin.

 

“I’m sure you say that to all the boys.”

 

“No.” Suga passed him a bag of hazelnut espresso mix. “Just the ones with pretty green eyes and jawlines that could cut glass.”

 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Shut up.”

 

His manager could suck it, he was on cloud 9.

  
  


**Wednesday, February 13**

 

His manager could suck an entire 40 meter long dildo. 

 

If staying late every night and having the opening shift the next day wasn’t bad enough, the manager decided to stick Iwaizumi on inventory duty. Which, technically, was the manager’s own job.

 

“This is bullshit.” Iwaizumi growled from behind his stack of mocha syrup stained papers. There was just no way he could do this on top of his regular job as a barista.

 

“Sorry, I’m trying to take as many orders as I can.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, Suga.” Iwaizumi sighed and hit the button for steamed milk for the next order.

 

“You’re right.” Sugawara flashed him a smile too sweet to be innocent. “I’ve never done anything wrong in my life.”

 

“You’re the worst.”

  
  


**Thursday, February 14**

 

Day five into his two week notice, Iwaizumi was tired. He was dragging his feet on every task, feeling like his mind was caked in cement. Sugawara bumped their shoulders together on Iwaizumi’s way back from a smoke break. 

 

“Nine more days. You can do this.” Suga’s smile made something inside Iwaizumi’s chest ache and snap.

 

“Maybe I should just turn down the job.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Suga grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders like he was going to try and shake the stupid out of him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“It’s just,” Iwaizumi shrugged, looked at the sticky floor. “I’m getting bitched out all the time, I’m exhausted, maybe I’m not cut out to be a manager after all.” 

 

“Really?  _ That’s _ why you’re thinking about giving up your opportunity to be a manager?” If Iwaizumi didn’t know better, he would have prepared for Suga to yell at him. But he did know better, so he just braced himself for the  _ unreasonably _ hard punch to the shoulder.

 

“I mean there’s that and,” Iwaizumi muttered, rubbing the spot Suga hit. “I guess I was just thinking that I’m really going to miss not seeing you everyday.”

 

Sugawara’s hand came up to cover Iwaizumi’s, thumb brushing the now tender skin as if he’s not the one that caused it. The touch was nice, anyway, and Iwaizumi would let Suga touch him however he wanted if it would keep making his chest feel light like that.

 

“I’m going to miss you, too. But you can’t turn down the job, now. Besides,” Sugawara slid his hand down Iwaizumi’s arm to squeeze his hand. “This doesn’t mean you can’t still see me.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Oh, one more thing.” Sugawara said, all the sunlight of the world in his beautiful eyes as he leaned in close. “Happy Valentine’s day, Iwaizumi.”

 

Warm lips touched his cheek, but the feeling was gone too soon.

 

Their hands parted too, after what seems a moment too long to be friendly, a moment too short to be anything more. Sugawara left him there with a twinkling laugh. Iwaizumi had to take another break to calm his jumping-jack heart.

  
  


The day was going as the rest of the week had, except worse. Customers were flooding in by the shopful; couples out for a coffee date, groups of friends taking obnoxious ‘galentines’ pictures at the tables, bitter single people barking their orders at him like he was the reason for their loneliness. On top of it all, his manager would not  _ hop off his dick _ . 

 

“Iwaizumi, I need more caramel drizzle on pump. Make it snappy!” The old man demanded, as if Iwaizumi was not already balancing three different drink orders. 

 

“Of course. Right away.” If he snarled it through his teeth, none of the clamoring customers seemed to give a shit.

 

Going into the stock room was at least a small reprieve. Iwaizumi took the blessed moment of peace to crack his neck and take a deep breath. 

 

“Kinda crazy out there, huh?” Iwaizumi jumped at the sound of the door opening, but had to smile when he saw it was just Suga.

 

“It’s like this every Valentine’s day.” He moved to grab a new jug of the caramel syrup from the shelf and handed Sugawara the mocha powder he gestured for.

 

“And you have to work every year? That’s no fun.”

 

“It is what it is.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Not like I have anyone waiting to confess to me or anything like that.”

 

“That doesn’t mean today can’t still be special.” Suga argued as they moved back towards the door and their loud customers. The silver haired man stopped before he opened the door, throwing Iwaizumi a wry smile.”Actually, it will be special. Just wait and see.”

 

_ Wait and see? What the hell?  _  Iwaizumi didn’t get another moment to think about it because his manager started yelling about the caramel syrup again.

 

\-----

At least, he didn’t think about it until much later that evening, as he was cleaning up after the 3pm rush and Suga came up behind him to tug on his shirt.

 

“Hey, do you have a minute?”

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi wiped his hands on the rag he was using. “What’s up?”

 

“I just had something I wanted to see you about. Can you come with me for a little?”

 

At this point, Sugawara could have asked Iwaizumi to toss himself into the sun and he would still have said yes. So, he followed Suga into the same stock room they had been in earlier, but this time Suga flicked the lock on the door the moment it closed.

 

“Uh, Suga?” He tried to ask what was going on when Suga stopped him in the best possible way: with his mouth, pressed against Iwaizumi’s. 

 

Something sparked and short circuited in Iwaizumi’s brain and he didn’t respond for a good five seconds, but just as Sugawara was pulling away, Iwaizumi’s arms trapped him to his chest, lips chasing that feeling again. Iwaizumi had imagined this, had thought about this and more almost every night since he met Suga, and it still felt better than he possible could have imagined.

 

“Is this,” Iwaizumi tried to ask between breath stealing kisses, “what you wanted to see me about?” 

 

“This is  _ exactly _ what I wanted to see you about.”

 

Their lips crashed together again and Iwaizumi’s back hit the wall of bagged coffee grounds. Iwaizumi was pretty sure he tasted like cigarettes and the energy drink he had been sipping on in replacement of breakfast, but Sugawara kissed him like he was his favorite flavor. 

 

A hand slipped up Iwaizumi's shirt, over his ribs up to his chest and Sugawara moaned lewdly into his mouth.

 

“God, you're  _ ripped _ .”

 

“Glad you like it.”

 

Iwaizumi could barely form the words. His mind was ablaze with every touch, every wet slide of their lips. He could have happily spent forever just like this, but Suga had wandering hands and a dirty mouth.

 

“Is this all for me?” His hand cupped Iwaizumi's straining bulge, palming and squeezing in just the right way to get Iwaizumi's breath to catch. 

 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi rolled his hips into the feeling. It felt way too good for just a quick rub over his clothes. He suddenly felt like a teenager again. “Yeah, if you want it.”

 

Suga grinned, devilish. “I want it.”

 

And all at once he dropped to his knees on the dusty wooden floor and Iwaizumi swore he had never seen something so beautiful. 

 

Sugawara’s big brown eyes stared straight up at him as he reached for Iwaizumi's belt. 

 

“Don't look so nervous. I won't bite.”

 

“Sorry, it's just,” Iwaizumi groaned, had to reassemble his thoughts when Suga finally pulled his zipper down and the pressure was gone. “it's been a while.”

 

“What, been a while since you’ve gotten your dick sucked?” Suga laughed up at him, a tease in the smile.

 

“Not that.” 

 

“Then what?”

 

Iwaizumi’s response fell to pieces in his mouth as Suga’s lips pressed against his length. The shelving behind him pressed into his spine, his shoulder blades, made the heat of Suga’s mouth feel that much sweeter. Sugawara’s tongue was leaving hot streaks over his cock, lapping at the sensitive ridge under the head. He was getting sloppier by the second, spit and precome coating his chin and lips, wet noises from each press of his pretty mouth.

 

Rough fingers found their way into soft silver hair, and Iwaizumi delighted at the sound of Suga’s moan.

 

“You’re so pretty, Suga.” The compliments started tumbling out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, coaxing Suga on, encouraging him to take the head of his cock into that wet mouth. “I love seeing you like this.”

 

“You never answered my question.” Sugawara whispered, breath hot on Iwaizumi’s weeping tip.

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess.” His hands tightened in Suga’s hair, swearing under his breath now that Suga was back to teasing.

 

“So, what’s been a while?” 

 

Sugawara’s eyes were shining like gemstones, glinting honey brown in the yellow lighting of the stock room. Even with spit on his face, he was still the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi had ever seen.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this with someone I liked so much.”

 

“Someone you-” Suga froze in his place, a pink flush flooding his cheeks. “Oh.”

 

_ Fuck,  _ Iwaizumi’s stomach dropped,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. I just ruined this. He’s turned off. I ruined it. _

 

“I don’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine!” Suga blurted out over him. “I just didn’t think that you felt that way about me, too.”

 

“Wait, too? You mean-” Suga left Iwaizumi no time to process. He swallowed Iwaizumi’s surprise along with his length, pushing himself to take it all the way to the base, not stopping until his nose was pressed against dark wiry hair. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Iwaizumi’s head made a  _ thunk _ against the shelf behind him, but he didn’t even register the pain.

 

Wet, lewd noises echoed around them in the small space, building in speed and smattered with Suga’s muffled noises. Heat coiled and seeped into Iwaizumi's muscles, building and aching in the most delicious way. 

 

“Just like that, baby.” The pet name just slipped out, but it had Sugawara going faster and swallowing around him. Those pretty pink lips were intoxicating, pulling pleasure from every facet of Iwaizumi’s being. “ _ Shit _ , Suga, I’m close, don’t stop baby. You feel so fucking good.”

 

Sugawara keened around him, working his tongue up and around with every noisy suck. Iwaizumi’s mind started to blur, heat and pleasure all boiling down to the singular thought of his release. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked down at Suga.

 

Mouth stretched so tight around his hard cock, lips pinked with spit and precome, tears pricking at the corners of those honey brown eyes. It was Iwaizumi’s undoing. He gripped Suga’s hair tight and pulled his nose flush to his stomach as he emptied himself down the silver haired man’s throat. 

 

When he finally let go, Suga pulled back coughing and gasping for air, and Iwaizumi immediately started apologizing. But he was cut short by Suga’s crooked smile and the way he licked his lips clean.

 

“Somehow I feel like you were holding out on me.” Sugawara’s voice was scraped raw and raspy and everything that Iwaizumi wanted to hear for the rest of forever.

 

“Well, I didn’t want to-” 

 

**“Iwaizumi! Sugawara! What the hell are you doing in there? Get back to work!”**

 

Their manager’s voice boomed through the thin wooden door of the stock room and they groaned in unison. Moment ruined.

 

Iwaizumi zipped himself back up and Suga wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he stood up. 

 

“Back to work, I guess.” Suga mumbled, but Iwaizumi caught his arm before he could open the door.

 

“No.” 

 

“Iwaizumi, he have to-” 

 

“No,” Iwaizumi repeated himself. He could feel a grin cracking under his lips. “I’m done with this bullshit.”

 

And with that, he walked out, words already spilling before his manager was even looking at him.

 

“You’re a fucking prick, you know that?”

 

“Excuse-” The old man’s face turned red, cheeks filling up with his usual rage.

 

“Shut up, I’m talking.” Iwaizumi ignored the staring customers and Suga’s concerned noises from behind him. “You’ve done nothing but treat me like shit since I told you I’m leaving. And you know what? I’m done.”

 

The manager sputtered, eyes darting back and forth between Iwaizumi and the group of customers that had taken up audience. “Y-you can’t just leave! You gave a two week notice. I have you for nine more days. Nine!”

 

“How about you stick your two weeks notice up your ass? Fuck this, and fuck you. I quit.” 

 

There was a horrible silence and then, “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Sugawara laughed and slung an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist. “I quit too.”

 

There was no time before Suga was all but shoving Iwaizumi out of the shop, laugh ringing brightly in his ears. Iwaizumi’s own face hurt from how wide he was grinning. They ran all the way to the train station before they looked at each other again, and broke down in laughter.

 

“So,” Sugawara tried his best to compose himself, “Any chance your new job is hiring?”

 

Iwaizumi snickered, pulled Sugawara in by the waist, felt his heart jump in his chest. “I’ll put in a good word with the manager.”

 

“You better.”

 

“Hey, Suga?” Iwaizumi grinned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby.”


End file.
